


so cold (because you're gone)

by LavenderMandarin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs Therapy, lmao I think I need therapy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin
Summary: Lena reveals she was using Kara all along and leaves Kara locked up in her icy prison. Kara is resigned to her fate.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 204





	so cold (because you're gone)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sort of part 2 to the prompt because as I said before, I wrote three separate, vastly different fics for the prompt line "I'll keep you warm."

Kara felt cold.

She had never felt cold before. Her body temperature was higher than the average human’s because Krypton was cold. 

This was different.

Encased in a solid block of ice, staring straight into Lena’s piercing green eyes that only showed revulsion and hatred, the chill of Kryptonite running through her veins, making her weaker and weaker, she felt cold.

She deserved this, she thought. She deserved to be here, suffering under Lena’s hand. If Lena wanted it, she would give it to her.

For once in her life, she noticed the cold. She could feel the frosty coolness of the ice around her, but that wasn’t what made her feel cold. What made her blood run cold was the sight of Lena staring at her with no love in her eyes. She could practically taste the hate dripping off of Lena as she stared back into her eyes.

She remembers all the other times when she had looked into Lena’s eyes. She remembers the warmth, the love, the admiration, the happiness. She doesn’t recognize her eyes now, not with the hatred piercing deep, the disgust and betrayal shining in her eyes. 

Some part of her senses that she should be upset with Lena but she knows she could never be upset with Lena.  _ Never _ Lena.

Instead, she watches Lena step into the swirling, purple portal, watches the love of her life disappear after confessing her hatred for Kara.

Everything becomes a little bit blurry and she can’t tell if it’s the tears gathering in her eyes or the Kryptonite. 

She knows damn well that she could break out of the ice, escape, go and try to convince Lena again, but she can’t find it in herself. She’s too tired and she feels like she deserves this fate. She can’t shake the way Lena looked at her and she knows there’s no way to convince Lena this time.

She feels resigned to her fate so she sits down in her icy prison and waits for the Kryptonite to do its work, to seal her fate.

When Alex and Brainy find her, it’s too late. It takes them several minutes alone to break through the icy barrier keeping them away from Kara.

Alex immediately rushes to gather her pulse, holding Kara’s head in her lap as she presses her finger to the cold neck, hoping, praying, to feel the telltale thump that tells her Kara is still here.

The sob that erupts from her chest when nothing comes after waiting for an entire minute startles even her. 

The funeral for Supergirl is held that day. The only thing Alex could think of when she arranged it was to hope that Lena would see it.

When Lena sees Supergirl’s death and then her funeral broadcasting across the large screen, she does a double-take. She knows Kara would have been able to escape, the Kryptonite wasn’t strong enough to take away her strength, Kara perfectly well could’ve gotten out of the—

When it clicks, Lena gasps out loud. Kara didn’t even try to escape. Kara thought that she deserved it, thought that Lena wanted her to die. She feels tears welling up as she imagines Kara locked inside her prison, waiting for the Kryptonite to take effect. She can almost see her lifeless body, green streaks running up the sides of her neck, her face.

She sobs when she thinks about how in her last moments, Kara was probably thinking of her.

She suddenly remembers something she’d once said.

They’d been out on her office balcony. Lena had shivered when a gust of wind had swept by and Kara had noticed—of course, she always noticed. She had shrugged off her sweater and draped it over her shoulders. When Lena had tried to argue, saying Kara would be cold, she remembers the vivid image of Kara simply smiling at her, like she was in on some joke Lena didn’t know.

Lena remembers being shaken at how much adoration was in her eyes when Kara had looked at her, remembers the way the words rolled off her tongue so sweetly, so genuinely, remembers how that was when she’d known that she was falling for her.

“I’d keep you warm even if it means I’m cold, Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you feel after reading that. Writing it was a heck of a doozy so
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @catargott


End file.
